


I Light This Candle for You... Mom!

by MorgannaSaphireRaven



Series: A World Reborn [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holiday Traditions, Long Lost Family, M/M, Reunions, celebration, holiday story, new siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaSaphireRaven/pseuds/MorgannaSaphireRaven
Summary: Shinra Holiday 2020.  Day 5 & 6:  Home for The Holidays, A New Era; Traditions -> Family Dinner -> ConfessionsWinter's Eve and the family follow the solemn traditions of the past.  While Rufus reads the story, his mother read to him, to his son.  Winter's Day is filled with good friends, good food and everyone drinks and is merry.  That is until...
Relationships: Cissnei/Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Shan/Raven
Series: A World Reborn [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989298
Kudos: 2
Collections: Shinra Holiday 2020





	1. I tuck you in and say goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/gifts).



> Just a bit of Holiday fluff and fun. The private life of Rufus and Tseng.

**εγλ 0021**

It was Winter’s Eve! The longest night of the year. A time for families to gather and reminisce and plan for the future. To enjoy and give thanks for the blessings they had received. And to remember those who had returned to the planet. This was especially true of the last decade as families would now light a candle for those members who had lost their lives either because of Meteor or Geostigma. And for Rufus Shinra and his family, there was no difference as they gathered together to witness and enact their forefathers’ solemn traditions.

Tonight would commence the festival of lights where every household would turn on their display of outdoor lights and help guide the Winter Moogle through the night as he delivered his special gift given to each boy and girl on Gaia. 

Gathered in the Shinra Manor’s music room were Rufus and Tseng; their children, Liz and Devon. Tseng’s cousin, best friend and brother, Shan. With Shan stood Raven, an enigma for sure, but she and Shan were fast becoming more than friends, and she was asked to join them that night. And lastly, Emily Shire, Devon’s biological mother.

Tseng began their rite by plugging in the tree’s lights and quietly stated. “This night though it will be, long. Let’s look forward to the rising sun and the renewal of life!”

Emily went next, lighting the white pillar candle placed on the fireplace’s mantle. “I light this candle to honour the memory of those who are no longer with us to celebrate this night! May their memory shine bright!”

As she stepped back, Rufus came forward and placed the log of wishes onto the grate, and the pile of kindling laid ready. As he lit the fire, he stepped back and recited. “The hearth fire is the centre of the home, a place where we gather in peace. Let these wishes for the upcoming year come true!” Then the group stood in reflective silence as the fire grew.

When the flames had consumed the bits of paper that had each persons’ wishes written down, they turned and headed outside. The night air was crisp and clean, and the moonlight glittered off the dusting of snow. But once Rufus turned on the switch for the outdoor lights, Everyone ohed and awed as the lights reflected and danced in brilliant colours.

“Ya, Dadda! Winter Moogle will find our house!” Devon shouted gleefully. And the adults smiled fondly at the boy’s exclamation. “I get ready for bed now?” He asked, hopefully.

Rufus laughed. “Buddy, it’s only five o’clock! We still need to eat supper!”

“Eat now! Then bed!” Devon replied stubbornly. He knew Winter Moogle wouldn’t come if he were awake. So he wanted things to go faster by going to bed early. Everyone chuckled and smiled at the young boy’s impatience. After all, at his age, presents were the best part of the holidays. So everyone returned to the house and the dining hall to enjoy a pleasant evening.

After the family had finished their dinner, Devon had to be reminded several times to slow down, or he would get sick; they all retired to the music room and had cocktails, and they all listened to Tseng as he played the piano for them. But before too long, Devon was rubbing his eyes and yawning in earnest.

“Dada, I sleepy!” The young boy whined softly.

“Okay, let’s get you ready for bed,” Rufus commented as he lifted his son onto his hip and made the rounds of goodnight with everyone before retiring to Devon’s room.

Tseng excused himself and went with Rufus and Devon to help with bedtime. Running a bath and helping Devon into it while Rufus got out his sleeper and storybook.

Once Devon was all clean and tucked into bed, Tseng sitting next to him, Rufus began to read.

**“How the Winter Moogle Came to be!”**

A Long time ago, when the planet was new and green. There was a forest in the far North. And in this forest lived a tribe of Moogles.

In this tribe, there were two Moogles, Moe and May, and they were about to have a baby. Winter’s Eve was the longest and coldest night of the year, and some whispered that it was a bad omen to have a child on this night. But indeed it was meant to be, as their bundle of joy came to this world at the stroke of midnight, they named him Myst.

Now Myst grew up like any other Moogle, but a few things happened when he became a teenager. His fur changed from white to silver, and his pompom would glow at night. But what became most alarming was he developed an unfortunate tendency of clumsiness. And would trip and fall, frequently.

Moogles, by nature, are not mean or cruel. So they never picked on or teased Myst, but Myst made them uncomfortable with his oddities, and so shunned him. Afraid his afflictions would wear off on them. So Myst spent much of his time alone.

Over the years, though, Myst would carve toys for the new little Moogles and gift them on his Birthday. They were fantastic small toys of woodland animals with moving limbs, and many Moogles were grateful and accepted these gifts, but still, they shied away from the strange Moogle.

So one day, after his parents had returned to the Lifestream, Myst left his home forest to wander the world aimlessly. He travelled to many places; Other Moogle forests, and to areas where humans had begun to colonize. And whenever Myst was in a village or forest, that had a new baby. He would stay and carve a toy for the child. Then, on Winter’s Night, he would use the magic of the Moogles and slip undetected into the house and leave the toy on the mantel of the fireplace.

Word spread of this mysterious gift-giver, and many families began to wonder at this phenomenon, but it wasn’t until Myst entered a forest in the far south, did he get the surprise of his life. Ming, a cute little thing, all fluffy and white, eyes were shining bright. Her pom-pom was straight and rigid. She saw Myst and recognized him for who he was. A Moogle who had a heart of gold! So they courted and fell in love and began to work together. Making little toys for as many girls and boys as they could, not just the newly born, and giving them out on the longest night.

Soon, the population of humans grew, and it became harder to give all the children gifts. But fate would have it otherwise, and one day the couple stumbled upon a wounded Chocobo, whose plumage was snow white and using their magic, they healed him and tended to him as he recovered. And that kind act was repaid with a bond of friendship so strong; they became inseparable. The grace and speed of this magnificent creature far surpassed those of his kind and let Myst deliver his toys to more and more children across the world.

Ming and Myst finally settled down in a forest of their own, and soon other Moogles and chocobos came to join them. Moogles like themselves, who just didn’t quite fit in. And chocobos who were fleet of foot and fast as the Northwind. And it is said the Goddess smiled upon this tiny tribe and blessed them. To live forever in secret, never to grow old and die. And to this day, Myst, who is now known as the Winter Moogle, with the help of his tribe, brings joy to Gaia’s children by gifting one special toy!

THE END!

“I think we lost him around the second paragraph!” Tseng softly chuckled as he pulled the blanket and tucked him in. Making sure his stuffed Dragon was cuddled in his arms. 

“I believe you are right, but I do enjoy this story,” Rufus replied as he kissed his son’s forehead.

Tseng looked into Rufus's eyes, "Your mother would read this to you, wouldn't she?" He asked softly.

A small smile touched Rufuses lips as he nodded and turned out the lights.

And as Tseng slipped his hand into his husband's, the two men left their son to dream of Winter’s morning and returned to their company.


	2. To Lift the Veil of Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been Twenty-five or so years since Rufus's mother had died in a tragic accident. At least the was the official statement released by Reginald Shinra, Midgar's former President. But the will of a woman to survive and the small amount of empathy an assassin possed had pulled the wool over everyone's eyes. But the Fates had heard the silent wish of the voice of a boy who had grown into a man. And on this Winter's Day, they let the curtain fall. And put into motion for a reunion that had been a long time in coming.

The morning of Winter’s day dawned clear and bright. And although the air was cold and crisp, the sun shone in a cloudless sky. Deven woke Rufus and Tseng with excited chatter. As the young boy crawled up unto their bed, saying. “Come, Dadas, let’s go!”

Rufus groaned, and Tseng chuckled as they made their way to the music room, entering in time to witness their son scamper over to the tree that now had wrapped presents underneath it. “Oh, pretty!” He exclaimed and then turned pleading blue eyes on his dads. “We open?”

Rufus smiled at his son. “In a minute. We need to wait for Liz and your mom.” He patiently replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the tray left by the servants.

But the lad didn’t have to wait too much longer for his mom and sister to arrive. And once they had, the family got underway. There were much laughter and joy as each opened their gifts. But the innocent joy Devon expressed in his gifts had them all smiling. 

Soon they were eating breakfast and discussing what they planned for the day. And as the others arrived, Raven, Reno, Rude, Elena and Cissnei. There were more present and cries of joy and delight. The topper was when Reno asked them to join him at the stables, revealing his gift to Tseng. A two-year-old white stallion. 

And, of course, Tseng had to have him saddled and put through his paces. Once he was confident of the horse’s abilities, Tseng lifted Devon in front of him and took him for a short ride around the paddock. An adventure that Devon loved and made his day. At least that’s what Devon had said.

The rest of the day passed with a cheerful conversation, food and drink. And, Devon, in his Turk uniform, peddled his car around the house looking for bad guys to vanquish. The servants prepared the evenings’ feast for themselves and the family. It was a picture of domestic tranquillity, and as the day drifted into the night, everyone sat down to enjoy the feast.

About halfway through their meal, Franz entered the Dining room, a look of confusion on his face. “Pardon me, Sirs, but we have an unexpected guest!” He stammered as a man stepped out from the shadow of the hallway and bowed.

“Good evening, everyone! I hope I am not interrupting, but I was in the area?” Veld intoned softly. A small smirked, lifting the corner of his mouth.

“Veld? Not at all!” Tseng exclaimed in shock. “Come join us!” Tseng had not seen or heard from Veld since the night he and the other disbanded Turks had shown up in Midgar to help with evacuation efforts. The Former Turk director still looked the same, but there was more grey in his hair, and the crease lines in his face were a little deeper. But his eyes still shone with shrewd intelligence.

Veld shook his head in negative. “Thank you, Tseng, but no! I am only here to deliver a late present to Rufus!”

Rufus nodded to Franz, wordlessly signalling that he could return to his family and dinner. But hearing Veld’s last statement had him arching his brow in confusion. “And what type of present would you be bringing to me?” Rufus queried.

Veld smiled and stepped out of the way so that his companions could step forward, and when Rufus say who it was, he felt like he had been hit in the back of the head by a two-by-four! He stared in stunned disbelief at the woman who was standing a few feet from him, in the living flesh. “Mother?” He cried out in wonder. Standing so fast, his chair toppled over. And in a few strides, he was before her embracing her in a fierce hug. “How is it you are alive?” He exclaimed, his voice deep with suppressed emotion.

At first, Evelynn didn’t speak. She just held her son tightly. Not once, in the last twenty-five years or so, had Evelynn entertained the thought of contacting Rufus. Even after knowing a former SOLDIER had murdered her ex-husband, she had kept her promise to Veld and stayed dead. It wasn’t until a week prior, when the former Turk had casually knocked on the door to her apartment had she even allowed herself the hope of ever seeing Rufus.

But Veld had confided in her, that afternoon, that he could not live with the knowledge that she was still alive and not apart of Rufus’s life. He wanted to make amends to both of them. And even though it had taken months of painstaking investigation, Veld had finally tracked Evelynn down in Kalm of all places and asked her to come out of hiding.

They had discussed how best to approach the situation and decided on Winter’s Day. And even though Evelynn was a bundle of nerves for the entirety of the rest of the week, she was so thrilled to meet her son once again that she prayed each night that he would accept her and that they could work on building a new relationship with each other.

Holding her son in her arms instantly filled a void that Evelynn had even realized was there. “Hello, Rufus! I am sorry it has taken this long for us to get the chance to meet again.” She choked out as tears fell from her eyes.

Rufus couldn’t believe it! This was a miracle; his mother was still alive! As he held her trembling body, Rufus was overcome with intense feelings of relief and doubt and anger. The conflicting emotions within him caused Rufus to take a step back and take a long hard look at her. “Where have you been? And for Gaia’s sake, why wait until know to find me?” He asked in dismay.

Veld laid a comforting hand on Rufus’s shoulder. “That would be my fault, son.” The elder Turk ascertained. “In exchange for her life, I made Evelynn swear never to show her face in Midgar and never to try to contact you! If your father had ever find out about this deception. It would have been more than just your mother’s and my lives on the line. Reginald would have publicly executed you in front of us to ensure our last memories would be as painful as possible.”

Rufus turned to look at Veld. “But my father has been dead for almost ten years!” He stated, his voice taken on the chilled edge of anger.

“I know Rufus, and I had thought that maybe Evelnn would have tried to find me at the very least, but she hadn’t, and so, even though it has taken me this long to accept my part in the travesty. I went looking for her.”

When Rufus turned back to his mother, his gaze landed on a figure still standing in the shadow of the hall. Curious, he asks, “And who is this?”

Evelynn smiled nervously as she reached back and held her daughter’s hand, “Rufus, this is Kira, your half-sister.”

Rufus stared at the young lady, who looked to be around fourteen years of age. She was almost a spitting image of their mother, except her hair was a darker blond and her eyes a deeper blue. And all Rufus could think was, “Well, if my father could give me siblings by other women. Then I guess it’s only fair that my mother does too.” And then Rufus started to laugh. A little hysterically, perhaps, but well, what can you expect? His mother had just returned from the dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And not only do I believe in the Rufus/Turks's redemption arch, I believe that Rufus's mother was a smart and cunning woman and knew the day would; come when her husband would try and rid himself of her. So she had meticulously planned for that eventuality. (Ice Blue Eyes).
> 
> In closing, I hope you enjoyed this little trip down Post Cannon lane. I had so much fun expressing some of the theories that I have in the Holiday Special.
> 
> Pics that I have found for Evelynn and Kira cane be found at https://www.pinterest.ca/ladymraven1093/evelynn-shinra-mahy/


End file.
